Il più significativo
by kumiko hyuuga
Summary: Terlahir sebagai puteri dari keluarga yang berada dan menjadi seorang dokter sekaligus manajer di usia yang masih muda ternyata tidak menjamin Ia bahagia. Rasa sakit itu ternyata semakin nyata terasa, membuatnya mundur teratur mencoba melepas semua asa yang pernah ada. Tapi apa yg akan dilakukakannya ketika sang terkasih malah memintanya menjadi tunangannya untuk sementara?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kumiko Hyuuga**

**Standard warning applied. **_**No flame, please**_**. **_**No copycat!**_

**Sakura dan Sasuke AU.**

**Inspired by summer scent and other fic.**

**Enjoy.**

.

.

.

_**―Yang terpenting dalam cinta adalah persahabatan dan yang terpenting dalam persahabatan adalah cinta (Winna Effendi)―**_

_**Proudly present**_

_**Il piu significativo**_

.

.

**.**

**Konoha.**

**Whitehills cafe. 8 p.m.**

Seharusnya aku bisa berbahagia dengan kehidupanku. Berasal dari keluarga yang berada dengan limpahan kasih sayang dari orang tua dan kakakku. Dengan mudahnya bisa menikmati pendidikan yang tidak hanya memiliki fasilitas dan kualitas yang bagus tapi juga bergengsi, bukan hanya di-seantero jepang tapi juga bergengsi di seluruh dunia. Setelah lulus dengan indeks prestasi yang cukup membanggakan walaupun tidak mencapai _cumlaude_ untuk dua jurusan yang berbeda -kedokteran dan manajemen-, langsung menempati posisi manajer di perusahaan keluargaku dan membuka klinik sendiri. Melelahkan memang, tapi aku sangat enjoy dengan dua pekerjaan itu.

Aku lebih menyukai menjadi dokter sebetulnya dan memiliki niat yang kuat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan medisku itu hingga bisa menjadi seorang spesialis. Tapi untuk saat ini _Tou-san_ ingin aku ikut membantunya di perusahaan. Paling tidak untuk 1-2 tahun, begitu perjanjiannya. Dan aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Dengan latar belakangku itu, bukan berarti aku menjadi perempuan yang angkuh dan egois. Oh.. mungkin aku suka seenaknya sendiri tapi bukan berarti aku egois kan? Aku hanya menempatkan semua hal sesuai dengan porsinya. Di kantor mungkin kadang aku suka membentak dan memarahi bawahanku tapi itu kulakukan agar bawahanku bisa bekerja lebih baik. Biasanya jika seseorang bekerja di bawah tekanan akan lebih cepat selesai dan lebih bagus hasilnya dan karena aku bertindak sebagai pimpinan jadi akulah yang harus memberikan tekanan itu. Tapi jika proyek berhasil, tak segan aku untuk berpesta dengan mereka –bawahanku- sekedar pesta kecil untuk merayakan keberhasilan kami. Begitu pula jika saat menjadi dokter, aku akan bersikap sebagaimana mestinya. Dengan senyum ramah dan intonasi suara yang lemah lembut agar pasienku yang kebanyakan anak-anak mau diperiksa. Sekali lagi aku selalu bisa berperilaku sebagaimana mestinya, sebagaimana porsinya. Kecuali saat ini, saat dimana aku berhadapan dengan teman pertamaku, orang yang selalu bersamaku dari kecil hingga kini-kecuali saat _Senior High_, orang yang dingin dan menyebalkan tapi juga orang yang kusayangi-kucintai.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura.. sakura.. Jidat! Hei!" panggilnya menyadarkanku.

"Ngg...?" tanyaku masih bingung.

_Ckk..sial! kenapa aku sempat melamun tadi? Kataku dalam hati._

"Cih... aku memanggilmu bukan untuk melihatmu melamun _baka!._" Ujarnya, "Jadi, apa kau menerima tawaranku tadi?" tanyanya lagi.

"Dasar Ayam, kau itu bisa tidak sih meminta dengan baik-baik, kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata tolong padaku, kenapa pula aku harus menerima tawaranmu? Itu bahkan tidak memberikanku keuntungan apapun." Jawabku sambil berusaha menekan rasa sakit di hatiku.

"Haaaah...memang susah bicara denganmu, baiklah... aku akan memberikanmu cokleat, yoghurt dan es krim kesukaanmu itu setiap kau mau. Kau puas?" katanya sambil menyeruput kopinya.

"kau menyebalkan!" kataku yang hanya dibalas seringaian andalannya.

"Ya ampun seorang Uchiha sasuke ternyata sekarang bisa merayu ya? Walaupun tawaranmu menggiurkan tapi apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku... maksudku...err... aku juga punya orang yang kusukai, bagaimana kalau sampai ia tahu kita bertunangan, pura-pura bertunangan tepatnya. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan dia bahkan sebelum aku bilang aku menyukainya. Huh. Kau memang _baka_." Ujarku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku dan memalingkan wajahku, meredam emosi sebisaku.

_Kau yang baka Sakura! Kenapa tidak kau bilang kau menyukainya bahkan mencintainya sejak dulu. _Hati kecilku kembali memarahiku.

"Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" tanyanya cepat.

Eh? Aku melihat kearahnya. Sekilas aku melihat wajahnya yang tegang, kaget dan ada kilatan amarah di matanya. Hanya sekilas sampai aku mengira tadi itu sebagai halusinasiku saja. Sepertinya aku terlalu berharap. Karena sekarang wajahnya kembali datar seperti biasa dan _onyx-_nya tidak menyiratkan apapun.

"Aku minta maaf tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu Sakura. Hanya untuk enam bulan saja setelah itu selesai. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa bicara dengan orang yang kau sukai itu kalau kita hanya berpura-pura. Jadi... bisakan kau menerima tawaranku? Tolonglah!" Sambungnya.

Aku cukup terkejut dengan perkataannya barusan.

_Cukup! Cukup Sasuke! Ini pertama kalinya kau meminta maaf dan meminta tolong. Kemana gengsimu itu hah? Ternyata kau bisa melakukan hal seperti ini untuk seorang Hinata hyuuga, semakin menyadarkanku kalau aku tidak sebanding dengan dia bagimu._

"Baiklah, aku menerimanya Sasuke. Kau tidak perlu sampai menjelaskan pada orang yang kusukai, tenang saja. Kapan ini akan dimulai? " tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan topik seputar orang yang kusukai.

_Tuhan.. kuatkan aku, jangan sampai aku menangis disini. Di depannya. _

"Besok malam, aku akan menjemputmu untuk menemui orang tua kita untuk makan malam sekaligus membicarakan pertunangan kita." Sahutnya dingin.

"orang tuaku juga?" tanyaku.

"Hn, kurasa semakin cepat, semakin baik." Jawabnya

"Oke." Tanggapku singkat.

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi tidak enak. Aku merasa canggung dan tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Yang kulakukan hanya mengaduk-aduk saladku. Berharap sasuke cepat pergi dari sini.

"Kau sudah selesai? Kita pergi." Katanya

Oh..ternyata harapanku langsung terkabul.

"Tidak... aku masih ingin memesan es krim, kau duluan saja." Jawabku cepat.

"kutunggu. Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya sambil hendak memanggil pelayan.

"Tidak!" Kataku keras. Ia menoleh kepadaku dengan cepat.

_Oh sial...! Aku hilang kontrol._

"Maksudku, aku akan makan es krim sambil menunggu Ino datang, dia yang akan mengantarku pulang. Aku tadi sudah janji dengannya." Ujarku berbohong sambil menundukkan wajahku.

"Hmmm? Terserah. Aku pergi kalau begitu" ujarnya tak peduli sambil bangkit dari tempat duduk. Berniat meninggalkan kafe.

"Terima kasih, Sakura..." ujarnya pelan sebelum ia melangkah keluar. Meninggalkanku.

_Bahkan kau mengucapkan terima kasih_. Aku tersenyum miris dan tak kuasa menahan tangis. Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya aku bisa berbahagia dengan kehidupanku. Tapi hanya karena seorang Sasuke Uchiha, aku selalu merasakan sakit ini. Bahkan aku tidak tahu harus berperan sebagai apa. Sekedar teman atau perempuan yang selalu mencintainya.

... To Be Continued ...

**Perkenalkan minna!**

**Kumiko hyuuga disini... **

**Mencoba untuk mempublish karya sendiri setelah hampir satu tahun hanya menjadi reader fandom ini.**

**Il piu significativo diambil dari bahasa itali yang artinya Yang Terpenting. Inspirasi cerita dari summer scent dan fic lain yang saya lupa judulnya.**

**Akan ada beberapa pairing utama disini selain sasusaku. Semoga kalian menyukainya. **

**Thanks for reading.**

**-Kumiko Hyuuga-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kumiko Hyuuga**

**Standard warning applied. **_**No flame, please**_**. **_**No copycat!**_

**Sakura dan Sasuke AU.**

**Inspired by summer scent and other fic.**

**Enjoy.**

.

.

.

_**―Yang terpenting dalam cinta adalah persahabatan dan yang terpenting dalam persahabatan adalah cinta (Winna Effendi)―**_

_**Proudly present**_

_**Il piu significativo**_

.

.

**.**

_Tok-tok-tok._

"_Masuk!" teriakku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari dokumen yang akan kutandatangani._

"_Nona, Tuan Sasuke menunggu Anda di ruang lobby. Beliau bilang agar Anda segera menemuinya di sana." Terang sekretarisku._

"_Apa? Kenapa dia tidak bilang padaku mau kesini? Ck... dasar!" sungutku namun tak urung aku segera membereskan meja kerjaku dan mengambil tas. "kau boleh pulang lebih awal Moegi karena sepertinya aku tidak akan kembali kesini setelah menemui Uchiha yang satu itu." Lanjutku masih tetap sambil mengomel dan hanya ditimpali kekehan ringan dari sekretarisku itu._

_Aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa gerangan yang membuat Sasuke menemuiku? Setelah hampir sebulan belakangan ini, kami tidak pernah bertemu. Aku memang sengaja menghindarinya. Ketika di luar negeri aku akan dengan senang hati mengekorinya kemana-mana, tapi setelah lulus sarjana dan kembali ke Konoha, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berbuat seperti itu lagi. Tepatnya setelah aku diperkenalkan secara resmi kepada kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Aku memang tahu kalau sewaktu Senior High School -saat pertama kalinya, aku tidak berada di dekatnya- Sasuke sempat berpacaran dengan beberapa gadis, salah satunya Hinata. Mulanya aku patah hati tapi melihat sepertinya Sasuke tidak menganggap pacar-pacarnya itu serius, aku merasa sedikit lebih lega. Walau tak jarang aku memarahinya karena hal itu. Dan anggapanku waktu kuliah adalah Hinata juga termasuk pacar-pacarnya yang tidak pernah dianggap penting. Tapi ternyata, aku salah. Hinata seorang gadis yang cantik dan manis, tipe keibuan dan selalu bisa membuat orang disekitarnya nyaman. Gadis yang cenderung mendapatkan perlindungan orang lain. Itu kesanku waktu berkenalan dengannya. Saat itulah aku tahu, aku harus mundur. Bukan, bukan karena pembawaan Hinata tapi melihat bagaimana Sasuke memperlakukan Hinata, penuh kasih dan penuh perlindungan. Sasuke tidak pernah memperlakukan orang lain seperti itu bahkan kepada ibunya sendiri. Dan sialnya, bukan sekali dua kali aku melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu sejak pulang ke Konoha. Aku tahu batasanku, jadi aku mundur teratur sebelum rasa sakit itu membuatku gila._

"_Hai." sapaku padanya sambil menepuk pundaknya yang membelakangiku._

"_Hn. Kau lama!" katanya lalu bangkit dari sofa dan menarikku keluar._

"_Hei...! Kau ini apa-apaan Ayam! Seenaknya menyeretku memangnya kita mau kemana?"_

"_Berisik jidat! Kita ke whitehill. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu."_

"_Tumben kau diam saja?" tanyanya tak lama setelah ia menjalankan mobilnya._

"_Aku hanya capek, kau pikir aku radio? Bisa mengoceh terus?" kataku sambil mendengus dan hanya dijawab dengan Hn nya itu._

_Menyebalkan. Aku pasti stress karena bisa menyukai orang seperti ini selama tujuh belas tahun._

_Setelah hampir lima belas menit berada dalam keheningan, akhirnya kami sampai di whitehill. Kami turun dan langsung menuju pondokkan yang terletak paling sebelah kanan cafe ini. Suasana yang nyaman dan menyegarkan membuat moodku lumayan bagus. Cafe ini memang favoritku sejak Junior High. Yamato-taichou yang pertama kali mengajak kami, aku-sasuke-naruto, ke tempat ini untuk merayakan kemenangan kami pada lomba Care for the Environment. Sebenarnya cafe ini juga miliknya, yah...kurasa Yamato-taichou memang punya ketertarikan yang aneh pada pohon dan kayu. Tapi cafe ini memang benar-benar keren, banyak orang menyebutnya yellow-tree house karena desainnya yang unik dihiasi lampu berwarna kuning yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Namun Yamato-taichou memutuskan untuk memberi nama whitehill untuk cafe ini karena ketika musim dingin daerah sekitar cafe memang diselimuti salju hingga yang terlihat hanya warna putih._

_Baru saja aku hendak menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya ingin Sasuke bicarakan denganku, handphonenya berdering._

"_Kau pesan saja dulu." Katanya sambil menjauhkan diri._

_Mungkin dari Hinata, batinku perih._

_Akhirnya aku memanggil pelayan dan memesan __Sun-Dried Tomato and Goat Cheese Skewers__, Aragula salad and shrimp dan raspberry panna cotta. Disaat aku hendak memesankan tomato soup atau apapun yang mengandung tomat untuk Sasuke, ternyata ia sudah memberitahukan pelayan untuk membawakannya secangkir black coffee._

"_Kau tidak makan? Ini sudah malam Sasuke, kenapa tidak memesan jus tomat saja kalau tidak mau makan? Jangan terlalu sering minum kopi." Ujarku._

"_Hinata menungguku untuk makan malam di apartemennya."_

_Deg. Dadaku terasa ngilu mendengarnya._

"_Ck... seharusnya kau bilang dari tadi, jadi aku hanya akan pesan minum saja. Sebaiknya kuganti dulu pesananku." Kataku hendak memanggil pelayan -lagi-._

"_Tidak perlu, kau makan saja. Aku bisa menunggu, aku juga yang mengajakmu kesini"_

"_Kau bukan mengajakku tuan Uchiha, kau menyeretku kesini." Protesku dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan tajamnya._

"_Baiklah...baiklah, jadi apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku?"_

"_Aku perlu bantuanmu."_

"_bantuanku? Apa maksudmu?" ujarku sambil mulai memakan appetizer yang tadi kupesan._

"_Aku ingin kau jadi tunanganku."_

"_uhuk..uhuk... APA!?" ujarku kaget._

"_telan dulu jidat. Kau ini." Katanya sambil menyodorkan air putih padaku._

"_Aku ingin kau pura-pura jadi tunanganku."_

_Deg. Aku yakin wajahku berubah muram sekarang. Kau benar-benar jahat Sasuke! Tidak pernahkah kau sekalipun menyadari perasaanku?_

"_Bagaimana dengan Hinata?"_ _Sial! Kenapa pula aku menanyakan hal itu._

"_Ini untuk Hinata, kau tahu kan kalau Kaa-san tidak menyetujui hubunganku dangan Hinata kini." Sekilas aku bisa menangkap rasa frustasi di nada suaranya._

"_Mengapa tidak kau bujuk dulu Mikoto baa-san? Maksudku, bukankah dulu hubungan kalian disetujui olehnya? Tidakkah Baa-san bilang padamu apa yang jadi alasannya tidak menyetujui hubungan kalian lagi?"_

"_Demi Tuhan! Aku sudah mencobanya Sakura. Kaa-san bilang dia tidak menyukai Hinata sekarang dan Kaa-san tidak pernah bilang apa alasannya. Dan hell...! Ia justru ingin aku menjalin hubungan denganmu! Aku melakukan ini karena aku perlu waktu untuk mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Kaa-san sebenarnya agar ia bisa menerima Hinata seperti dulu. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar terus dengan Kaa-san dan menyebabkannya pingsan lagi." Sahutnya frtustasi._

_Yah, kau sepertinya memang perlu melakukan itu semua, kau perlu mengalihkan perhatian baa-san -dengan mengorbankanku-. Aku tidak bisa selalu tegar walaupun aku wanita yang kuat, mengertilah itu Sasuke. Ingin sekali aku berkata seperti itu sekarang, tapi ternyata semuanya kembali tertelan ditenggorokanku karena melihatmu bisa se-frustasi ini. Alih-alih memberi respon, aku malah menatapmu pilu. Kalau Mikoto baa-san tidak mengharapkanmu menjalin hubungan denganku, apakah kau masih akan tetap 'mengorbankanku' Sasuke? Atau kau akan 'mengorbankan' orang lain? Apa artiku untukmu sebenarnya? lamunku._

-Il piu significativo-

**Ino's Apartemen. 7 a.m.**

Ino berjalan menuju kamarnya berniat untuk membangunkan Sakura. Ia baru saja selesai membersihkan diri. Ini memang masih cukup pagi baginya dan ini hari sabtu, hari ini ia libur. Sebetulnya Ino bisa saja membiarkan sahabatnya itu tertidur lebih lama mengingat mereka baru tertidur beberapa jam yang lalu setelah yaah...katakanlah acara g_irls talk_ mereka selesai. Tapi Ia mengerti, Sakura pasti ingin Ino membangunkannya sekarang agar ia bisa bertugas di klinik. Berbeda dengannya yang memilih bekerja di Konoha Hospital, Sakura memilih untuk mendirikan kliniknya sendiri. Padahal Ino tahu, Sakura sebetulnya ingin bekerja di Konoha Hospital juga. Mungkin Sakura hanya tidak ingin membuat ayahnya kecewa jika ia menolak membantu di perusahaan ayahnya.

_Sakura memang selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang-orang disekitarnya._ Pikir Ino sambil tersenyum.

Namun senyuman Ino langsung menghilang, begitu ia melihat Sakura meneteskan air mata padahal Sakura masih tidur.

_Apa yang kau impikan Sakura? Sesakit itukah sampai membuatmu menangis dalam tidur? Kadang sifatnya tadi itu memang membuatnya susah, terlebih Sakura juga keras kepala. Dia pasti tidak akan mengubah keputusannya menjadi tunangan pura-pura si pantat ayam itu. _Ino menghela napas lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sakura.

"Hei forehead! Ayo bangun." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi sahabatnya.

"Enggg...? Ino...?" "Iya... ini aku, kau harus bertugas di klinik kan hari ini? Sebaiknya kau segera mandi. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dulu sementara kau bersiap."

"Ya Tuhan! Jam berapa sekarang pig?" Mendengar itu, Ino terkekeh.

"Tenang, jidat! Ini baru jam tujuh. Masih ada dua jam lagi kan untuk pergi kesana? Oh ya kau pakai saja ini, aku yakin kau akan terlambat jika pergi dulu ke rumahmu." Kata ino sambil menyodorkan t-shirt kasual warna putih-pink dengan lengan seperempat dan leopard-legging dengan warna pink keunguan.

"Woooaaaaah...INOOOO! Kau baik sekali! Terimakasih ya.." kata Sakura sambil memeluk Ino heboh.

"Arrrgh... JIDAT! Lepas! kau membuatku sesak tahu..."

"hehe...gomen..." kata Sakura setelah melepas pelukannya.

"ya sudah sana... kau mandi dulu. Hush..hush...Kau bau, jidat!" ujar Ino sambil mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Enak saja kau pig! Aku tidak sebau itu!" bantah Sakura sambil menuju kamar mandi dan 'Brraak!' terdengar pintu yang dibanting cukup keras.

Ino pun hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Sakura memang sensitif soal urusan yang satu itu. Baru saja Ino selesai menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat sandwich, handphonenya berdering, menampilkan nama tunangannya, Uchiha Sai.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Sai-kun?"

"Pagi cantik." Jawab Sai. Ino hanya terkekeh riang.

"Pagi juga tampan, gimana hasil _meeting _dengan sponsor kemarin? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" cerocos Ino.

"Tentu saja ada. Bisakah kamu mengatakan kalau kamu merindukanku, hime. Aku yakin, setelah kamu mengatakannya semuanya akan semakin sempurna."

Kali ini, Ino bukan hanya terkekeh tapi ia juga tertawa bahagia. "Itu tidak menjawab semua pertanyaanku, tuan." Ucap Ino

"Dan kau belum mengabulkan permintaanku, nona." Sahut Sai cepat.

"Baiklah..baiklah... Aku merindukanmu sayang, sangat merindu." Ujar Ino dengan suara lembut.

"Aku juga hime, sangat merindu... jadi, kita kencan oke? Hampir seminggu kita tidak bertemu. Siang ini kujemput ke apartemenmu, pokoknya hari ini kau milikku." Sahut Sai posesif.

Ino tertawa lagi mendengarnya. Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu. "Eeeh? jadi kamu sudah di Konoha? Urusan di Tokyo sudah selesai?" tanya Ino.

"Iya, urusan dengan sponsor sudah beres, semua berjalan lancar. Nanti kuceritakan semuanya. Sakura masih bersamamu?"

"Iya, dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke klinik."

"Oh... baiklah, kujemput jam 10 ya, sampai ketemu." "Oke sayang..." kata Ino mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sakura sudah siap lengkap dengan tas punggung dan sepatu kets favoritnya. Dua benda tadi memang selalu dipakainya kemana-mana. Sakura sebisa mungkin menghindari tas tangan dan high heels yang biasanya dipakai wanita-wanita karir. Bukannya dia anti atau apapun namanya dengan kedua benda itu, dia hanya err—tidak nyaman jika memakainya. Menurutnya akan lebih baik jika baju-baju kerjanya saja yang menyesuaikan dengan sepatu kets dan tas punggungnya, bukan sebaliknya. Dan dia berhasil membuat orang-orang kantor tidak menganggap aneh penampilannya. Bahkan bisa dibilang, mereka justru menyukai –dan mengikuti- selera fashionnya itu.

"Kau sudah siap? Ayo sarapan." Ajak Ino. Ia baru saja selesai memasukan _smoothie fruit_-nya ke dalam gelas. "Kau mau juga?" tanya Ino menawarkan.

"Tidak. Aku minum susu saja." Kata Sakura. "Kau masih diet?" tanya Sakura sambil mengunyah _sandwich_-nya.

"Tentu, pernikahanku kan hanya tinggal empat bulan lagi, aku ingin menjadi yang tercantik saat itu." Kata Ino dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tapi cantik tidak harus kurus kan? Kau itu sudah proporsional, pig." Timpal Sakura.

"Eitsss..belum Saku, aku hanya berjaga-jaga agar gaun pengantin yang sudah kupesan memang pas ditubuhku." Melihat sahabatnya yang ingin memprotesnya lagi, Ino buru-buru menambahkan, bahwa diet yang dilakukannya juga tidak berbahaya. "Lagipula ini 'makanan' sehat tahu!" kata Ino sambil mengangkat gelas yang berisi _smoothie fruit_-nya. Sakura hanya menatap gelas itu dengan tatapan _sehat-sih-sehat-tapi-apa-itu-bisa-bikin-kenyang._

"Justru kau yang seharusnya mulai diet dokter Sakura, kurangi mengonsumsi cokelat dan es krim kesukaanmu itu. Kau tidak lihat lengan atasmu yang mulai menggelambir itu." Kata Ino dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Ck...sial kau Ino.. kenapa jadi aku yang kena?" kata Sakura dan Ino pun tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang pernikahan, apa Sai sudah pulang ke Konoha? Atau ia masih di Tokyo? Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu acara kalian tadi malam."

"Kau ini! Kayak ke siapa aja. Tenang saja...!" kata Ino sambil mengedipkan matanya."Sai-kun memang udah di Konoha. Dan kau tahu, jidat? Dia mengajakku kencan sekarang! Dia memang romantisss."

Sakura hanya bisa memutar matanya ketika melihat reaksi Ino yang berlebihan.

"Syukurlah kalau aku tidak mengganggu acara kalian, emmmm... Ino bisakah kau tidak menceritakan masalahku pada Sai?" tanya Sakura.

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu. Kau tahu kan, bagaimanapun Sai juga teman dekatmu selain si pantat ayam dan Naruto. Aku yakin ia juga pasti khawatir denganmu, apalagi Sai juga tahu kalau semalam kau menginap disini." Jelas Ino

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah, darling. Begini saja, aku akan menceritakannya kalau Sai-kun memaksaku, bagaimana?" tawar Ino. Sakura mengangguk.

"Saku, kau benar-benar tidak apa berperan jadi tunangannya?"

"Tunangan pura-puranya, Ino." Koreksi Sakura. "Tentu saja ini berat untukku, tapi aku tidak bisa menarik kata-kataku padanya kemarin kan? Lagipula kau benar, mungkin Tuhan yang menakdirkan jalanku seperti ini dan pasti ada maksud dibalik semua rencana-Nya. _And i just need to live my life_ _well. _Sesimpel itu."

Mendengar itu Ino hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Kadang dia benar-benar tidak menyukai seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang selalu membuat sahabatnya sakit hati.

"Haaaaah...baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu. Lagipula kita sudah membicarakannya semalaman. Tapi asal kau tahu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Ckk... kenapa kau menyukai si PANTAT AYAM itu sih? Dia dingin, gayanya sok sekali, bossy, irit bicara tapi bermulut tajam dan yang terpenting dia MENYEBALKAN!"

"Hei..! kau juga pernah menyukainya pig, bukan hanya aku!" kata Sakura tak terima.

"Ehehehe... iya juga ya... aku juga heran kenapa waktu itu bisa menyukainya bahkan kita sering bertengkar karena si pantat ayam itu."

"Yah... dan jangan lupa satu hal, si PANTAT AYAM yang kau bilang MENYEBALKAN tadi juga akan jadi adik iparmu. S.E.G.E.R.A." Jelas Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Oh... SIAL!" kata Ino sambil menepuk jidatnya dan memasang tampang sedih. Mereka pun akhirnya tertawa bersama.

-Il piu significativo-

**Sakura's Clinic, 4 p.m**

"Nah...sekarang Ruka-chan sudah boleh pulang, tapi nanti di rumah setelah makan harus minum ini ya.. rasa apel lho! Biar panasnya turun, terus Ruka-chan bisa main sama Natsume lagi." Ucap Sakura sambil memberikan obat penurun panas dan antibiotik pada ibunya Ruka.

"Benar dokter, nanti aku bisa main sama Natsu lagi?" Tanya Ruka senang.

"Tentu, asal yang rasa apel tadi diminum terus sama Ruka, Ruka juga harus makan yang banyak, jangan sampai tidak dihabiskan makanannya ya.. Janji?" kata Sakura sambil menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji dokter." Sahut Ruka semangat sambil menautkan kelingkingnya dengan kelingking Sakura.

"Bagus, anak pintar!" Kata Sakura sambil mencubit kecil pipi Ruka yang _chubby _itu.

Sakura lalu menjelaskan cara pemakaian dan pemberhentian obat yang tadi diberikannya kepada Ibu Ruka, setelah itu Ibu Ruka pun berterimakasih dan berpamitan kepada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Ruka, ketika ia melihat anak itu melambaikannya tangannya. Hari ini menyenangkan, walaupun agak sedikit melelahkan tapi semuanya terobati dengan senyuman yang diberikan pasien-pasien Sakura tadi.

Sakura masih berbincang dengan Reiko dan Matsuri, perawat dan dokter gigi di kliniknya, ketika _handphone_nya melantunkan lagu _Been waiting_-Jessica Mauboy. Lagu yang memang diset olehnya secara khusus untuk Sasuke sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

_We've been friends for so long,_

_I can't deny_ _These feelings are so strong,_

_I keep hot inside_ _I wanna tell you but I can't find the words to say_

_So afraid if I do things will never be the same_

_I got to work it out, time's really running out_

_Don't know what to do but I know I gotta say it now_

_Don't wanna lose a friend but why should I pretend..._

Setelah menghela napas panjang, akhirnya Sasuke menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi-moshi, ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Masih di klinik, kenapa? Acara makan malamnya masih lama kan?"

"Tunggu disana, kujemput."

"Hah? Tapi ak..." Belum sempat Sakura menyatakan keberatannya, telepon sudah diputus lebih dulu.

Hah! memang butuh kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi seorang Uchiha, terlebih jika itu adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Kau juga tahu persis hal itu kan, Sakura?

Akhirnya setelah capek mengomel tidak jelas, Sakura memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke di halte yang tak jauh dari kliniknya. Matsuri dan Reiko sudah pulang lebih dulu, jadi lebih baik dia jalan-jalan sambil menghirup udara segar daripada menunggu di dalam klinik sendirian.

Kliniknya memang agak jauh dari pusat kota Konoha, bahkan bisa dibilang kliniknya lebih dekat dengan kota Suna, mengingat letaknya yang memang berada di perbatasan Konoha dan Suna. Perlu waktu sekitar satu jam dari pusat kota Konoha ke kliniknya, sedangkan dari kota Suna hanya perlu waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit saja. Dan ini baru tiga puluh menit sejak Sasuke menghubunginya tadi, setidaknya Sakura masih harus menunggu selama setengah jam lagi. Tapi ternyata perkiraannya salah, tidak sampai sepuluh menit, mobil _porsche_ hitam yang Sakura kenali sudah ada didepannya. Mengklakson dua kali, menyuruhnya masuk. Tapi baru saja Sakura akan berjalan memutar untuk duduk di jok depan, dari kaca yang diturunkan, Sakura melihat kalau Sasuke tidak sendiri, ada Hinata disampingnya. Dan rasa sesak itu kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Sakura merasakan kalau suasana di mobil sangat janggal. Hinata memang sempat menyapanya tadi, yang kemudian ia jawab dengan sikap yang senatural mungkin. Hampir sepuluh menit ia berbasa-basi dengan Hinata, setelah itu tidak ada percakapan lagi diantara mereka. Dan itu yang membuatnya merasa janggal, oh ayolah ia tahu, Sasuke dan Hinata mungkin memang sama-sama pendiam, tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain diantara mereka sekarang. Bahasa tubuh mereka seakan memberitahukan kalau mereka tidak nyaman satu sama lain,

_apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa mereka bertengkar?_ Pikir Sakura.

Tidak tahan dengan suasana seperti itu, akhirnya Sakura mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan Hinata. Ia bertanya pada Hinata apakah Hinata punya saudara yang bernama Kumiko? Mengingat marga dan mata mereka yang sama.

"Kumiko-chan? Iya, Kumiko-chan itu sepupuku, ibu Kumiko-chan itu adik dari ayahku dan ayah Neji-nii. Memangnya Sakura-chan kenal dimana?"

"Tadi Kumiko datang ke klinikku, dia minta izin agar bisa mengobservasi klinikku untuk memenuhi tugasnya di sekolah." Jawab Sakura.

"Oh ya? Tugas apa memangnya Sakura-chan?"

"Katanya _sih_ untuk mengobservasi kesejahteraan masyarakat dilihat dari kesehatannya, aku agak heran juga sebenarnya, Neji senpai juga seorang dokter dan dia punya klinik sendiri kan? Kenapa dia tidak minta tolong Neji senpai saja?" kata Sakura penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sakura, Hinata terkikik pelan.

"Kumiko-chan memang agak takut dengan Neji-nii, Neji-nii memang mirip sekali dengan _tou-san_ dan Hizashi _jii -san_, menurut Kumiko-chan mereka bertiga adalah orang-orang yang paling menyeramkan dikeluarga Hyuuga. Mungkin karena itu, dia tidak mau minta tolong pada Neji-nii." Jawab Hinata panjang sambil masih terkikik.

"Hahaha... kau benar Hinata, aku bisa memaklumi alasannya kalau seperti itu. Aku saja yang pernah satu kelompok dengannya waktu kuliah langsung tahu kalau Neji senpai itu orangnya tidak asyik, persis seperti orang yang ada disebelahmu itu." Kata Sakura mencibir.

Hinata menahan tawanya mendengar kalimat Sakura, sementara Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ andalannya pada Sakura.

"Apa?" kata Sakura menantang, setelah melihat deathglare Sasuke dari kaca mobil.

"Aku kan hanya bicara tentang fakta yang ada, kasihan sekali Kumiko-chan dia harus menambah lagi daftar orang yang paling menyeramkan baginya itu."jawabnya diplomatis

"Cih... Kumiko hanya kasihan melihat klinikmu yang menyedihkan itu jidat, aku rasa ia justru cerdas mengangkat topik tentang klinik yang terletak di pinggiran kota Konoha yang bahkan jarang dikunjungi pasien. Itu akan membuatnya mendapat nilai tinggi." Balas Sasuke.

"Enak saja kau bilang klinikku menyedihkan ayam!" Sahut Sakura tak terima yang dilanjutkan dengan perdebatan diantara mereka berdua.

Hinata hanya memperhatikan Sasuke dan Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kadang Sakura meminta untuk membelanya yang diiyakan olehnya. Perdebatan itu akhirnya berakhir dengan Sakura yang masih tetap mengomel, sementara Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan Hn-Hn andalannya itu. Melihat omelannya tidak ditanggapi, akhirnya Sakura kesal dan melemparkan botol air mineral yang tadi dibawanya lalu melipat tangannya sambil cemberut. Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah Sakura, sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai.

Good job... kau berhasil mencairkan suasana, Sakura.

Mereka akhirnya berhenti di sebuah butik. Sasuke menyuruh Sakura untuk memilih gaun yang akan dipakainya malam ini, sementara ia dan Hinata mengambil jas pesanan _tou-san _Hinata. Sakura hanya menatap nanar ke arah Sasuke dan Hinata yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Akhirnya, ia pun menuju bagian gaun dan mulai memilah beberapa gaun yang akan ia pakai. Tak berapa lama, Hinata kembali menghampirinya. Ia sendiri belum menemukan gaun yang cocok untuknya.

"Sakura-chan sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok?" tanya Hinata anggun.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Boleh kubantu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Boleh, Sasuke-kun kemana Hinata? Kali ini Sakura yang bertanya

"Sasuke-kun pergi untuk mengambil mobil, dia berkeras untuk mengantarkanku pulang ke apartemen dulu. Apa tak apa Sakura-chan kami tinggal dulu?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

"Hmmm.. tak apa, tentu saja Sasuke-kun harus mengantarkanmu pulang lebih dulu Hinata. Bagaimanapun dia pasti tidak mau membuatmu menunggu, sementara aku memilih gaun. Si pantat ayam itu! Harusnya dia tidak perlu menjemputku, jadi kalian bisa bersama lebih lama. Lagipula makan malamnya baru dimulai jam delapan." Kata Sakura tulus. Walaupun dia menyukai Sasuke, bukan berarti Sakura tidak mendukung hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Bagaimanapun kedua orang itu memang saling mencintai, jadi tidak ada hak baginya untuk mengganggu hubungan keduanya.

Hinata menatap sendu sosok Sakura yang kini membelakanginya. Dia sungguh merasa tidak enak karena Sasuke melibatkan Sakura dalam rencana ini. Tidak... siapapun wanita yang menjadi tunangan pura-pura dari kekasihnya itu, Hinata pasti akan merasa tidak enak hati padanya. Sejak tiga minggu yang lalu, saat pertama kalinya Sasuke mengutarakan rencananya, memang dia tidak menyetujui rencana yang diusulkan Sasuke. Menurut Hinata, mereka berdua bisa mengupayakan hal lain agar Mikoto _baa-san_ bisa menerimanya kembali. Tapi Sasuke bersikeras tetap menjalankan rencana ini. Hal itu pula yang menjadi penyebab pertengkaran mereka beberapa hari ini. Kadang dia merasa lelah dengan segala keinginan Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan... _gomenasai, hontou ni gomenasai_." Kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

"Hinata-chan? Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Sakura bingung sambil berbalik, memperhatikan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, maaf karena telah melibatkanmu dalam rencana ini." Sakura terhenyak mendengar perkataan Hinata, tapi kemudian dia langsung meresponnya.

"Sudahlah Hinata, aku sendiri memang sudah menyetujui hal ini. Kurasa memang ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk kalian sebagai teman." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum hambar.

"Tapi bagaimana de-..."

"Tak apa, sungguh tak apa, aku yakin aku emm.. maksudku kita bisa melewati ini dengan baik. Setelah enam bulan ini, kalian bisa berbahagia. Si pantat ayam itu pasti punya cara agar Mikoto _baa-san_ bisa menerimamu lagi, mungkin beliau hanya sedikit salah paham." kata Sakura memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Dan jangan merasa tidak enak padaku, jadi...bersabarlah sebentar, setelah ini kau pasti bisa berbahagia dengan Sasuke, oke?" kata Sakura sambil mengedipkan mata, mencoba menggoda Hinata.

Hinata ingin memprotes perkataan Sakura, tapi terpotong lagi oleh suara klakson mobil.

"Naah.. pangeranmu sudah menunggu, ayo.. sebaiknya kau cepat menghampirinya." Ujar Sakura sambil mendorong pelan bahu Hinata. Hinata pun akhirnya menghampiri Sasuke, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum padanya.

_Aku minta maaf karena aku tahu kau juga mencintai Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan..._

-Il piu significativo-

**Restourant, 8.40 p.m**

Saat ini, Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berkumpul dengan kedua orang tua mereka masing-masing. Orang tua mereka tampak akrab dan sesekali melontarkan candaan, mengingat masa lalu mereka. Sakura tersenyum melihatnya, menyembunyikan kegugupan yang melandanya tiba-tiba. Mikoto _baa-san_ kemudian memuji penampilan Sakura malam ini.

"Sakura-chan terlihat sangat cantik malam ini, kamu memang punya selera fashion yang bagus nak." Sakura tersipu mendengarnya.

"Punya selera bagus apanya, dia itu paling tidak suka memakai high heels bahkan dia memilih memakai boot daripada high heels sekarang. Yang benar anak gadisku itu punya selera fashion yang aneh." Sanggah ibunya.

Mendengar perkataan ibunya Sakura hanya bisa merengut dan merengek pada ayahnya. "_Tou-san..._kau dengar itu kan? Mana ada seorang ibu yang menjelek-jelekkan anaknya sendiri. _Tou-san_ tidak mau membelaku?"

"Bagaimana _tou-san _bisa membelamu, apa yang dikatakan _kaa-san_mu kan memang benar, kau juga setuju kan Sasuke?" goda Satoshi Haruno, Ayah Sakura.

"Iya, anda benar _jii-san_. Kau juga harusnya menyadari kalau kau itu memang aneh nona." Sasuke kali ini bersuara, sambil menyeringai, ikut menggoda Sakura.

"Ishsh...!" Sakura benar-benar kesal sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi untuk membalas ejekan Sasuke. Malam ini dia memakai gaun putih yang dihiasi bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda dan hijau, dengan bolero lengan panjang berwarna hitam, boot hitam elegan dan bandana putih untuk mempermanis surai merah mudanya. Dengan penampilan seperti itu Sakura memang terlihat WAH. _Apa aku memang terlihat aneh?_ Pikir Sakura. Wajahnya kini sudah memerah menahan malu dan kesal.

Melihat keakraban Sakura dan Sasuke, Mikoto Uchiha pun tersenyum. Dari dulu dia memang tahu kalau anak bungsunya itu akrab dengan putri dari teman baiknya sewaktu _Senior high_, Aya Matsuura yang kini sudah berganti menjadi Aya Haruno.

"Sudah-sudah... kalian ini suka sekali menggoda Sakura-chan. Kau juga Aya-chan, Satoshi-kun masa putri kalian yang cantik dan manis ini kalian bilang aneh."

"_Baa-san_ dan _jii-san_ tidak salah _kaa-san_, Sakura memang punya selera fashion yang payah, tapi dia sama sekali tidak terlihat jelek. Itu yang membuatnya aneh." Kata Sasuke cepat. Tak lama kemudian dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena kelepasan bicara. Sementara Sakura hampir menganga karena setengah tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Jadi sebenarnya kau setuju dengan _kaa-san_ kan Sasuke? Sakura memang cantik, iya kan? Hah...aku tidak tahu kenapa Uchiha itu harus selalu mempertahankan gengsinya, ne.. _anata_?" kali ini Mikoto menggoda Sasuke dan suaminya.

Fugaku hanya berdehem kecil sementara Sasuke mencoba untuk menghilangkan gugupnya dengan meminum jus tomat yang dipesannya. Pilihan yang salah, karena kemudian dia tersedak setelah mendengar ucapan ayahnya.

"Setidaknya aku tidak sepayah Sasuke kalau untuk urusan merayu _kan_ istriku, kau masih harus belajar banyak dari ayahmu ini nak!" kata Fugaku sambil menunjukkan seringainya pada Mikoto.

Kali ini, bukan hanya Sakura saja yang wajahnya memerah karena malu, tapi juga Mikoto. Ia mencubit kecil paha suaminya itu. Sasuke terbatuk-batuk kecil, membuat salah tingkahnya semakin kentara. Sementara orangtua Sakura tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Hahaha... malam ini sungguh menyenangkan, bisa melihat sendiri seorang Fugaku Uchiha yang terkenal dingin menggoda istrinya." Kata Satoshi Haruno.

"Betul anata, sungguh malam yang menyenangkan. Oh ya... _kaa-san_ kira pasti ada yang mau kalian katakan pada kami, sehingga kalian mengundang kami untuk makan malam bersama. Iya kan Sakura-chan? Sasuke-kun?" tanya ibu Sakura mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya, tapi kemudian Sasuke langsung merubah raut mukanya.

"Betul _baa-san_ memang ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Kata Sasuke serius. Orang tua mereka juga terlihat serius menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kami sudah hampir satu bulan ini berpacaran dan saya rasa kami tidak perlu berlama-lama pacaran. Jadi saya mau meminta izin untuk bertunangan dengan Sakura dan memohon restu kalian." Kata Sasuke tegas sementara Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

Mulanya nampak terlihat dengan jelas keterkejutan di wajah Aya dan Mikoto sedangkan Satoshi dan Fugaku nampak tenang setelah mereka mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Tapi tak berapa lama Mikoto kemudian menguraikan perasaannya ketika mendengar hal tersebut.

"Apakah itu benar Sasuke? Sakura? Kalian berpacaran dan mau bertunangan? Oh..._kaa-san_ sangat senang mendengarnya sayang..." kata Mikoto antusias.

"_Kaa-san _juga senang sekali mendengarnya, kalian benar-benar membuat kejutan yang manis sekali dan kau, anak gadisku yang nakal, _kaa-san _tidak tahu kalau kau sudah bisa merahasiakan sesuatu dari _kaa-san_." Ujar Aya panjang.

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, ia menatap Sasuke kemudian kembali menatap kedua orangtuanya.

_Aku memang merahasiakan sesuatu kaa-san, kuharap nanti kaa-san mau mengerti alasanku melakukan ini. _Batin Sakura.

"Baiklah, kurasa kita semua senang mendengar berita ini, jadi bagaimana kalau pertunangannya kita adakan minggu depan?" tanya Fugaku.

"Dari kami sepertinya tidak ada masalah, kalau kalian sendiri bagaimana Sasuke, Sakura? Apakah terlalu cepat?" kata Satoshi.

"Tidak." Ujar Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan, kemudian saling bertatapan. Sepertinya Sasuke dan Sakura juga terlihat kaget saat menyadari jawaban masing-masing.

"Hohoho.. sepertinya kalian sangat tidak sabaran ya..." Kata Mikoto yang langsung disambut dengan gelak tawa dari orangtua Sakura dan juga ayah Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum sangaaaaat tipis karena melihat kebahagiaan ibunya.

_Maafkan aku kaa-san._ Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Sementara Sakura, dia sempat menangkap senyuman Sasuke lalu dia beralih memandang wajah Mikoto _baa-san_.

_Ya...semakin cepat drama ini dimulai memang akan semakin baik. Maafkan aku baa-sa, jii-san. Aku menyayangi kalian dan aku juga menyayangi Sasuke. Semoga kalian bisa memaafkan aku nanti. _batin Sakura sambil tersenyum lirih.

Makan malam pun berakhir setelah mereka atau lebih tepatnya Mikoto dan Aya selesai merundingkan tempat dan konsep pesta pertunangan Sasuke dan Sakura. Sebetulnya Sakura sudah mengajukan keberatannya jika pesta diadakan dengan terlalu mewah. Menurutnya itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi bagaimanapun dia tidak akan bisa menang melawan kedua perempuan yang sangat disayanginya itu. Apalagi ini adalah pesta pertunangan dari dua keluarga terpandang di Konoha, tentu saja akan banyak tamu undangan yang hadir, jadi tidak mungkin pestanya hanya pesta sederhana.

"Sayang, kamu mau langsung ikut pulang dengan _kaa-san _dan_ tou-san_ atau diantar Sasuke?" tanya ibunya pada Sakura.

"Sepertinya aku ikut dengan _kaa-san _dan _tou-san_ saja, kasihan Sasuke-kun kalau harus bolak-balik kalauharus mengantarku pulang ke rumah dulu." Kata Sakura cepat. Mikoto tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Oh baiklah, kalau begitu kita berpisah disini Miko-chan, lusa kita ketemu lagi.." kata Ibu Sakura pamit.

"Ne, Aya-chan... lusa kita ketemu lagi dan kalian berdua juga harus datang, tidak ada alasan untuk tidak datang." Kata Ibu Sasuke tegas pada Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya pasrah, sementara Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan Hn-nya.

Mikoto kemudian memeluk Aya sebagai tanda untuk berpamitan lalu dia pun memeluk Sakura erat dan mengelus kepala Sakura dengan sayang sambil membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura sangat terkejut.

"_Arigatou_ Sakura-chan, _baa-san _mohon bersabar dan bertahanlah sebentar lagi..., _baa-san _yakin kalian berdua akan bahagia nantinya."

-chapter 2 end-

Baiklah ini dia chapter 2.

Sebetulnya kumiko ngga tahu ini kepanjangan atau ngga, soalnya bingung mau nentuin akhir dari chapter 2-nya. Soalnya chapter ini alurnya memang lambaaaaaat sekali, sengaja kumiko buat begitu. Yang protes chapter 1 kependekkan, bisa seneng kan sekarang? =p

Di chapter ini udah muncul pairing utama lain yang bakalan punya porsi yang cukup besar jg di fic ini dan kumiko juga ikutan ngeksis.

Barangkali ada yang penasaran sama cafe whitehill-nya, bisa digoogling kok, keywordnya yellowtree house. Dan ini outfit yang dipakai Sakura di chapter ini.

Baju: . /casual-fashion-2012

Legging: . .

Dress: /entry/32076271 (anggap saja bunga-bunganya warna pink dan hijau, bukan hitam ya hehe..)

Boot : /jimmy-choo-hunter-rain-boot/

Thanks to:

**Sar Sakamoto Suwabe, Anka-chan, Redsans Mangekyou, **

**Nyimi-chan, Karasu Uchiha, ****Green Mkys, song min ah, .77, kiana Cerry's, guest 1, **

Sekian dan semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kalian.

Regard

**Kumiko Hyuuga**


End file.
